poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Many Adventures of Team Griffin/Eeveelution
' The Many Adventures of The Griffin/Evolution Family' is another written series to be made by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. Summery Join Brian Griffin, Sylveon, their family and pet Night Fury: Nightstriker as they have amazing adventures facing new enimies and making new friends! Characters Heroes *Brian Griffin *Sylveon *Eevee *Jolteon *Flareon *Vaporeon *Espeon *Umbreon *Leafeon *Glaceon *Alan the Eevee Cub *Nightstriker *The Griffin Family *Vinny Griffin *Sammy and Sheiry Eeveelution *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Edward, Toby, Henry, Gordon, Emily, Bill, Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike the Dragon, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Victor, Kevin, Zecora, and Marty *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Barret Barricade, and Princess Sharon *Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop, Nyx, Thomlight Sparkle, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Button Mash, Babs Seed, and Zeñorita Cebra *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet and Moon Starlight *The Littlest Pet Shop Gang: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, and Russell Ferguson *Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs *Blackie the Lamb *Danny Phantom *Jenny Wakeman *Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik *Invader Zim and Gir *Belle, Princess Jasmine, Ariel, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Elsa the Snow Queen, and Anna *Gail Trent and Mitzi *The Wolfpack (Alan Garner, Phillip Wenneck, Stuart Price, and Doug Billings) *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (human), the Human Mane 5, and the Crystal Prep Girls *Samurai Jack *Lucario, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Celebi, Jirachi, and Manaphy * Villains *The Dazzlings *Tirek *New Brian * List of Adventures Season 1 #Shadows have Deaths # Family Night Out # # # Look-a-Likes for the Night # # # # # # #New Brian strikes # # #Imitation Peter #A Mystery with Scooby-Doo #Raikou's Bad Week #Enter Sunset Shimmer Part 1 #Enter Sunset Shimmer Part 2 #Enter Sunset Shimmer Part 3 Season 1 end movie: Pokémonlantis: The Lost Pokémon Region Season 2 #Alan stays up All Night #Princess Espeon # # # # # # # #The Journey to the Great Valley Part 1 #The Journey to the Great Valley Part 2 # # # # # # # #Wrath of Chaos, Changelings, and Nightmares Part 1 #Wrath of Chaos, Changelings, and Nightmares Part 2 Season 2 end movie: Rein of Tirek Season 3 #James Bewitched # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Siege of Pokémonlantis: Part 1 #Siege of Pokémonlantis: Part 2 #Siege of Pokémonlantis: Part 3 Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 #Older Dragon Riders: Valka Appears # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Jedi Path of Destiny Part 1 #The Jedi Path of Destiny Part 2 Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Final Battle Part 1: The Villain's plan #The Final Battle Part 2: Return of the Transformers #The Final Battle Part 3: The Battle Begins #The Final Battle Part 4: The End of Everything? Movies *The Escapade Adventure Begins (prequel movie) *The Escapade Adventure Begins II (prequel movie) *Saving Private Vinny *Arrival of the Transformers *Rein of Drago (Takes place after the season 1 movie) *Sunrise Shimmer the Zebra (Takes place after season 2 movie) *Brian the Commando (Takes place during season 3) *Squidward's Christmas Carol (Takes place during season 5) *Sunrise's Grand Adventure: The Search for Sunset Shimmer *The T-1000 *The Mysterious Island Trivia *After season 5, the Dragon Riders will be at age 20. See Also *The Main Theme Song * Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hiatt Grey's Written Stories Category:The Many Adventures of The Griffin/Evolution Family